Kiss of An Angel
by Makami
Summary: When Misha comes to Kotarou with some bad news, he realizes how he's always felt about her...


First thing's first: THIS IS KOTAROxMISHA! I know that wasn't needed, but I think it's a cute pairing, and felt the need to yell! Bwa ha ha... -die- Review if you want... but it you don't... -die- I'll get you from beyond the grave from beyond the grave -die- From beyond that grave, too! (don't ask, Im bored right now...)

**Kiss of an Angel **

Summary: When Misha comes to Kotaro with some bad news, he realizes how he's always felt about her...

----------------------------------  
  
Higuchi Kotaro sighed heavily as he anxiously glanced towards his bedroom window. He chewed his bottom lip, nervously tapping his pen against the paper. He was supposed to be doing his homework, and there were two loads in all. This was the sort of moment he could have used Misha's company, more out of habit than need. Hours had passed since he had last seen her. He turned his attention to his homework, and the math problem before him.

"Misha..." 

One month had passed since she returned. That had been the happiest day of his life. She had become a part of him, more than he had ever expected. When she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, or just took hold of his hand for some reason, he felt electricity. Her smile alone could make him weak in the knees. He didn't understand why he felt that way, but he liked it. Misha was the one person he felt that he could really count on. Sure, there was Koboshi and Takashi and Shia no more than a few words away, but Misha, even with all of her faults, he could always depend on. She would _always_ catch him. He needed her as much as he needed to breathe. 

He sighed once again, clamping his teeth over the end of his pen. He let his thoughts wander to Misha once more. Her warm body, soft skin, her flamboyant personality... He gasped as he felt his face heat up. 

"Misha..." He grinned stupidly as he envisioned her, ivory wings spread out. Misha holding him tightly as they soared throught the night sky. "My beautiful angel... come to me." 

He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted suddenly. It was getting late, and still no sign of Misha. Nothing since after school. He missed her. 

"Koh-Tah-Roh-Kun!" 

He jumped, startled, at the high-pitched squeal, then turned to face the angel he had been expecting. She tapped on the window cutely, even though she already had his attention. With an elated grin he pointed towards his livingroom, and with a nod she headed for the balconey. He could feel the heat in his face, and his stomach tying itself in knots. With a deep breath he forced the mushy feeling from his knees and stood up. Misha always made him feel that way, ever since her return, and he was beginning to understand why. 

He cared deeply for his angel. More than she had promised when they first met. It was not the way he would have loved his mother. That had been Misha's self-given mission: become his mother. But during that time, despite how he had treated her at first and how she always messed up, he had begun to fall for her. 

He rushed into the livingroom with a goofy grin. Misha stood outside, on the balconey, with her smiling face and tight clothes. He could almost feel the crimson on his face deepen shades. He drew in anotehr breath to calm himself and still the butterflies as he opened the balconey window. With a rush of the wind she had her arms wrapped around him and both were sent toppling to the ground. 

"Gomen-ne, Kotaro-kun," Misha apologized, realizing that she could have hurt him. She pushed herself back and sat on her heels. "Teeheehee... I came to tell Kotaro-kun something." 

As he sat up, he frowned. There was something hesitant about her voice, and the glitter in her eyes had vanished. Her smile was gone, too. Well, she was smiling, but it was forced. He could tell. 

"Is something wrong, Misha-chan?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

"Kotaro-kun..." She looked at him sorrowfully. "Kotaro-kun, I have to go for a little bit..." 

He gasped, shocked that so soon she was going away. SHe had only been back a month -- one whole month -- and she already had to leave him again. 

"For about a week," she explained. He noted that even her cheery "su" had left her speech. "Sasha-chan wants me to train for my next tests." 

'_A week... Just one week. That's only seven days..._' He desperately tried to convince himself that one week would not be too bad. Still, concerns over her return didn't leave him. He needed her. He couldn't lose her now. "Misha!" 

With tears in his eyes he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing himself tightly against her. She was expecting it, he could tell, because she simultaneously returned the embrace gently. 

"You can't go, you can't..." he began his muffled chant, tears spilling from his eyes. 

"I'll come back soon," she promised. 

"You can't leave me," he whimpered. 

"I won't," she promised. "I will always come back to Kotaro-kun." 

He sniffled and pulled back to look at her. Her smile had returned, even though tears danced in her eyes, daring to fall. He laughed, slightly relieved, as her thumbs brushed his tears away. 

"I love you... Misha-chan." 

She nodded, but made no sound, and leaned in. He leaned in, as well, until their lips met. It was a sweet, tender kiss, and he smiled softly when they pulled away. 

The kiss of an angel was sweeter than candy, and didn't need to be anything like the kisses he had seen in North American movies. It was simple and innocent, reassuring to his nerves. She pulled him close once again and he held her tightly. For once, he felt, his schoolwork could wait. 

He loved his angel, and she loved him back.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
sniffles I wrote that later at night. I'm glad it came out like it did. I'm now of those writers who let the characters 'write' the story, not really thinking about what will happen, and just let it all flow. - This plot line was all too sweet, and a slight prelude to my other PitaTen fanfic "Moonlight Demon". I got that title from "Moonlight Shadow". It won't be up for some time because I decided I didn't like where it was going... so, yeah. 

- _Chibara_


End file.
